joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Smugleaf
Summary Smugleaf is a meme version of Snivy and is smug, he is a Pokémon troll that criticizes many things about Pokémon, he can also wield a knife and sing the popipo song. Powers and Stats Tier: Ocean Tier, likely Memetic | High Chuck Norris Level+ Name: 'Smugleaf, Psycho Snivy, Psycho Smugleaf, Tsutaja '''Origin: '''Pokémon/Memeverse '''Gender: '''Meme '''Age: '''Ageless '''Classification: '''Meme '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic Manipulation (Makes pokemon and fanboys cry or rage) Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (His awesome makes his emotions be the same), Criticizing (Can criticize anything he wants to criticize), Swearing, Immortality (Type Memetic) Energy Manipulation, Duplication, Regeneration (Memetic), Biological Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Instant Victory, Sound Manipulation (Can sing Popipo), Trolling, Resistance to cringe manipulation, Comment Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR, Ranting, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Absorption, Death Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Hate manipulation (with Haters gonna hate), Master at disguise, Purification, Acausality, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Meme Creation, Argument Invalidation (Can make arguments invalid), Fourth Wall Awareness, Gay Manipulation, Resistence to Law Manipulation (Breaks rules with green hair) Healing (His tears curse any diseases but he never cries) Power Bestowal (Anyone who picks him becomes a champ) Fear Manipulation (People fears his awesome) Physics Manipulation (His physics are superior to troll physics) Law Manipulation (Makes people have to follow 1000 rules to generate a meme of him) One Hit Kill (Can instant kill Mudkip) Money Manipulation (Can make money really quick) Dancing Power (Made other pokemon dance for him) 'Attack Potency: Ocean Tier '''likely '''Memetic '(Took control over Nyan Cat, Did triforce while Troll Face said he couldn't, Dominates all Pokemon, Took over 4chan, Superior to Mudkip, Did 9/11,Took away Mudkip's internet, Broke the internet just by being epicBecame the pokemon god, Eats Autonoobs for breakfast, Can beat a tepig while having the lowest stats as everyone else ) | 'High Chuck Norris Level+ '(Roundhouse kicked Chuck Norris with his awesome) 'Speed: Memepresent '(He is all over the internet) '''Lifting Strength: ? (Can do leekspin, Owns all the memes) Striking Strength: Ocean Class 'likely '''Memetic Class '(Breaks Master Balls really easily) | '''High Chuck Norris Level+ Durability: Ocean Level, '''likely '''Memetic | High Chuck Norris Level+ Stamina: 'Eternal (Will never die and last forever) '''Range: Everywhere throughout the internet '(Found Waldo really easily) 'Standard Equipment: '''Awesome, A cane, Knife, Gun, Link's sword, LOL Juice, and many more 'Intelligence: Memescient '''(Made Bill Gates offer him a loan, Knows so much about many things about pokemon, memes, MLP, and anything fiction and non-fiction) '''Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Popipo: '''Smugleaf can sing the popipo which is a song and dance that lots of users don't have *'Awesome: Smugleaf is too awesome/epic to even lose, be poor, or anything like that he is just awesome *'''U Mad?: '''Smugleaf can criticize the enemy and can cause them to cry or ragequit Others '''Notable Victories: Rainbow Dash (Criticized her) Chuck Norris All Pokemon Waldo Mudkip (Obvious reasons) Arceus Fanboys Anyone who can't take Critism 4chan All of My Little Pony Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Memes Category:Pokémon Category:Memetic tier Category:Ocean Tier Category:Stronger than Chuck Norris Category:Empathetic users Category:Trolls Category:Biological Users Category:Immortals Category:Awesome Category:Epic Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gay Users Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Death Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Resistance users Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Comment Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Meme Users Category:Meme Creation Category:Acausal Characters Category:Conceptual Users Category:Information Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Healers Category:Fear Users Category:Physics Users Category:Money Users Category:Not a godmode